i'm powerless to stop you
by maevezz
Summary: while dante and his team are at a huntik foundation thrown ball there was a attack that leaves zhalia powerless, who will she tell? will this impact her relationship with dante?
1. a princess a prince and a ball

i'm powerless to stop you

if I owned this dante would either be dating me or zhalia, preferably me!

*flashback*

"look" Dante said "it's a small mission everyone we'll be fine."

how do I feel like that was a lie.

*end flasback*

"small mission he said, it'll be fun he said" Zhalia grumbled as she stepped out of the elaborate hotel room rented by the foundation.

Zhalia had hoped that she could've snuck out of the hotel room without anyone seeing her in the full length dress sophie had provided saying "it's this or going nude 'cause i kinda put your clothes accidentialy in the was with mine so now they're a lovely shade of puce"

as i walked in the ballroom stairs everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me, "I'm gonna kill sophie one of these days," i mumbled

then dante was at my elbow smirking he said "that's where you got that dress,"

what's that supposed to mean" i hissed

"well" he said it just doesn't look like something you would choose to wear under non sophie related incedents"

"oh" i said as we walked along in awkward silence until we reached the bottom of the staircase

then i blurted out "I'm sorry" if just to fill the awkward silence he said "what for" I replied "for causing the awkwardness and for being rude, I guess this just isn't my scene"

"well" he said "then what is your scene?" "in a fight I'm fine, but in a ball or dance no way ."

"how would you like to dance with me zhalia?" he asked "okay" I replied and then we were dancing and it wasn't so bad he at least knew what he was doing, this was probably his forte dancing and kindness.

my thoughts rambled as we slow danced and for a moment everything was fine. but for me good moments always end in disaster

_**review it'll make me add faster **_

_**all reviews are apreciated and cookies will be doled out of my greedy clutches for good reviewers **_

_**all flames will be used to roast marshmallows**_


	2. the pain from my past

I'm powerless to stop you 2

**dante: maeve does not in any way own huntik, i said what you wanted now will you let me go**

**me: nope we're going to have lots of fun mwahahaha**

**zhalia: hey!**

when i looked over dante's shoulder while we were dancing and saw a large army of suits coming towards us,

dante and I moved into a fighting stance ready to battle.

Wilder said "all the huntik members in one group this sounds just too good to be true"

then Dante said "well this is the closest you will ever get Wilder so take your best shot, come out and play Caliban" as Dante's titan came out,

Lok called "join the battle freelancer!"

sophie called out her feo titan as her favorite titan sabriel was destroyed in the battle against the professor,

I wouldn't know how to survive without my garion titan so I can't even imagine what the past four months have been like.

shots were fired spells were cast and titans were defeated

I called out titan after titan until i could barely fight so i cast spells and fought my best.

Until a spell shot from wilder's titan Roubo* hit me and i screamed as i felt a part of me tear it's way violently out of me as the titan returned to it's amulent.

After that I remember nothing as everything faded into darkness.

i screamed remembering the last time I felt this way

*flashback*

I was thirteen and I was fighting three fully grown suits and defeating them with a smirk on my face until a new person stepped into the training room

Rasimoff he and I fought spell after spell until I hit him with a boltflare

at that he scowled and sent a Venomhand at me which wiped me out with a scream

the pain was almost unbearable as I sat slumped Rasimoff said "maybe that will teach you to respect your betters,

as I said "tell me when I see one of my betters" at that he hit me with a dragonfist and the pain i felt at that wiped out all of my instincts to fight as i faded into unconsciousness.

*end flashback*

When I awoke I was in the hospital and as i turned my head i saw Dante asleep by my hospital bed seeing him here was proof that I was or would be fine. and i pondered that as i fell back asleep

when I awoke next i found that dante wasn't at my bedside and I was disapointed but as I pushed the button to call the nurse

Dante came racing in followed by Lok and Sophie.

"Oh god we didn't know when you would wake up so we just left to talk to the doctor when we heard that you woke up." said Dante

as if he had to apologise for not staying with me the whole time.

It was really cute how loyal and sweet he was.

no I did not just think that I value his friendship and so does he,

But what if lok hadn't burst in on us that day in the rain would we still be friends or would we be something else?

I realized that everyone had fallen silent and were all looking at me as I pondered Dante and my friendship.

"how long was I out?" I asked and Dante replied "three days, you had us worried Zhalia, I was worried about you."

at that i blushed faintly and felt happy that he cared enough to worry over me.

then i said I think "I'm all right, what did the doctor say".

"well" sophie said "he told us that the spell hit your side and you're healing really quick so in a couple days it'll be cool for you to come home"

"great" I said "I'll get some sleep and rest up for a few days."

"okay" Dante said "do you want me to stay with you?"

"sure" I replied

***roubo means steal in galican**

**reviewers will get cupcakes so specify your favorite kind!**

**reviews are crack for authors so if you want me to write i need at least 10 reviews**

**remember this is my 1st story so be nice**

**all flames will be used to roast my Thanksgiving turkey **

**dear jane eyreO i have read all your stories so it's very inspirational that you have read mine here is your cookie thanks!**

**happy holiday**

**Maeve**


	3. Lok interrupts AGAIN

**Dante: maeve doesn't own huntik in any way all she owns is her (insane) ideas.**

**Me: hey! do i NEED to go get the whip?**

**Dante: no please no, not the whip!**

**Me: too late dante! :3**

when I was checked out of the hospital we started walking to the car the Foundation had provided us I was panting heavily and was in a lot of pain, and when we got to Dante's house.

Dante said "hey Zhaal," and when i turned towards him he picked me up and carried me to the door of his house and up the stairs i said "Dante what are you doing?" as we went through the threshhold of one of Dante's many spare rooms.

"you're staying here while you recover." dante said as he put me on the king sized bed

"but" I said I have an apartment to stay in."

"yes" Dante said "but it would help me rest easier if you stayed close to me, and the rest of the team."

as he moved to leave the room I said in a small voice "stay with me?"

he said "sure" with a soft look in his eyes and I realized that if i'd left i would've ended up back here from longing to see Dante

As dante and I talked I realized that he was really worried for my health while I was asleep, I felt touched that somebody cared enough about me to go to all the trouble he had gone to, to ensure my safety.

I finally have someone who cared about me enough to stay with me for three days and not expect anything in return,

"thank you, for all you've done to make sure i'm safe even when nobody else would, that's one of the things I love about you." at that i blushed red realizing what i had said

"well" dante said "I would've done anything to help you, or anyone else on the team."

"yeah" I said "I know" as we were leaning towards each other with our eyes openk, seeking reasurance for what we're doing, we were about one inch apart, i could feel his warm breath, I could smell him and see all of the brown flecks in his amber eyes, our noses nearly touching when, in burst lok saying "hey guys do you want some tea or do you want to..."

"did I just interupt something AGAIN" Lok said as Dante growled

I saw Sophie say to lok "hey Lok" "yeah Sophie" Lok replied "start running" she replied

as Dante started chasing Lok out the door.


	4. Lok's distraction

**since this week is thanksgiving break i will spend the entire time slaving over my computer to finish the next at least six chapters love you guys review for Pie!**

**Dante: but you love ME**

**Zhalia: grrrrrr**

**Me: suck it Z, anyway I don't own huntik in any way at all, but I wish I did but for now I'll just write fanfic *sigh***

I was watching Dante chase Lok around the house and I was smiling.

I was startled when sophie walked through the door and sat down saying "you know he's in love with you don't you?"

at that I nearly fell out of the bed with shock and then she said "Do you love him back?"

I said "what, wait him in love with me no way! , he's incredible and amazing and deserves someone way better than me"

then sophie said "but somehow he's in love with you"

I replied "he could have any number of beautiful girls, why would he want a hideous, cruel me?"

"is that how you really see yourself?" dante said as he walked through the door followed by Lok

Sophie left saying "i'll give you two some room to talk." and dragged lok out with her

"so is that really what you think of yourself?" Dante repeatd

"yes" I said "I don't believe that I could ever be anything of worth in this world unless i work hard enough to do as much good as I can."

then Dante replied "I believe that you are one of the most amazing people in the world, and without you the organization would've destroyed the world time and time again. you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and Zhalia, I love you."

and then we moved closer together slowly inching towards each other as if pulled together by magnetism and i looked Dante in the eye and said "I love you too."

at that Dante smiled as we moved closer giving each other the time to move away, but I didn't and I knew if I did then our relationship would be changed forever,

I didn't stop him and when I felt his lips on mine, so soft and sweet i felt like i'd been waiting all my life for him, for someone who could make me feel this way, I had been kissed before but newer like Dante kissed me, gentle yet passionate, showing his affection in every moment feeling for the first time in my life really loved, I heard something downstairs and smiled into Dante's lips not wanting to break apart yet

*Sophie's POV*

"Lok" I said "we can't go upstairs Dante and Zhalia are up there"

"so" Lok said "they're making out i want to know what they do."

"god Lok" Sophie said as she pulled Lok towards her and kissed him and was suprised when Lok started kissing her back as everyone in the house found a person to be with if only for one day.

**hi this is maeve and my fourth chapter so if you liked it review and if you hated it review **

**i'm feeling a little sad because so many other people have their stories read and reviewed so i guess i feel unimportant**

**but anyway review for cookies **

**and flames will be used to roast marshmallows **

**love Ya'll **

**Maeve**


	5. a trick and a treat

**hey guys i got some pretty great reviews am feeling much better about writing but not as good as lophie crazy teens :p**

**i still don't own huntik but Dante is my bitch in this story I can make him do anything i want so review so i know what to do with the crazy teens!**

*****Zhalia's POV*

as Dante and I quietly walked down the stairs we saw something really strange

Lok and Sophie were making out on the sofa

Dante raised his eyebrow at the teens who had their eyes shut kissing each other

I whispered something in dante's ear and a grin broke out on his face .

we quietly tiptoed past the teens into the kitchen and filled up a bucket of freezing water and ice cubes then stealthily snuck up behind the couple and poured it all over the teens

Lok and Sophie started gasping and then shock turned to understanding as the teens saw Dante and Zhalia on the floor laughing so hard it hurt

"that water" Sophie said "was freezing cold" which only made the adults laugh harder as the teens glared daggers at the adults and Lok said "next time we see you two we'll get you good."

"bet you will kid" Zhalia said as Sophie and Lok went upstairs to change back into dry clothes

It turns out Sophie and lok had a chance at revenge sooner than they would've believed.

while Dante and Zhalia were snuggled up in on the couch in a blanket Sophie and Lok snuck up to Zhalia and Dante's rooms

*next day*

Dante heard a scream upstairs and felt his heart beat fast scared that had been hurt or kidnapped, to see zhalia on short shorts and a bra holding a white ruffled shirt that definitly didn't belong to her

"all of my closet is like this it is full of white and pink shirts and short shorts and my boots are ALL gone and ther are platform sandals and pumps in their place." Zhalia said

"the teens also took my yellow jacket

the Duo heard laughter upstairs


	6. end to the tricks

**wow chapter six already i'm going through this fast my thanks to Jane EyreO who provides much needed assistance and encouragement thanks so much you helped me write my very first fic like a pro I thank you over and over maeve**

**hey this year it's just me and my mom so we aren't having a thanksgiving so if you could review then it'll not only make me happy but i'll put a shirtless dante in the next one**

**Dante: hey**

**Dante may be hot but I don't own him or huntik**

*Sophie's POV*  
when i woke up this morning i knew that something bad was going to happen of course today was going to be the day that I really got it from Dante and Zhalia so it wasn't that much of a suprise

when i got downstairs Dante said to lok and I "we've decided that we'll be the better people and forget the little wardrobe problem"

I let out a relieved sigh until Zhalia said "oh and Sophie about those heels you love"

"what about them?"

"they're hidden somewhere in the house good luck."

and lok started laughing

zhalia said "why are you laughing I threw your freelancer in the Canal."

and lok said "god Zhalia" as he ran outside and sophie just shook her head and ran upstairs

*Zhalia's POV*

as soon as the teens left Dante and I burst out In reckless laughter as i held up Sophie's pumps and Dante held up Lok's titan

and when I saw lok's titan I realized that I hadn't practiced since the accident

I'm all better now so I went up the stairs and brought out Garion and called out to him though our bond asking him to come and visit me

when I called out to Garion I didn't feel anything,

I felt no recognision at the fact that he was my Titan or any Titan at all.

I fell to the ground of the training room tightly clasping my Titan in my fist

as if I was drowning and the small Amulent was the only thing that could save me from certain death

that was how Dante found me on the ground unresponsive with my favorite Titan clutched tightly in my hand

In desperate need of help, in need of salvation

**this was kinda short but i'll try to make my next one longer  
review it shows you care**

**am kinda sad so if you know a way i can use shirtless Dante tell me :3**


	7. i will wait for her

**Me: Dante where could you be hiding?**

**Dante: she doesn't own huntik**

**Me: yes but I own you, and don't you forget it **

"Zhalia!" i heard dante say what's wrong

"it doesn't work" i said "what's wrong with me Dante?" i asked

"nothing Zhalia, nothing is wrong with you!"

"But it doesn't work" i said

"Zhalia" Dante said "before i can help you, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"it won't work."

"is there something wrong with your Titan?"

"no" i replied as i came to the startling conclusion"there's something wrong with me"

*Dante's POV*

when i saw her there on the floor so helpless not even the person i know and love, love that's the problem

i love her i love her so much if she even got hurt i would feel it and right now what I'm feeling doesn't even compare to what she's feeling

but i will wait for her to tell me, i will wait for eternity for her so i can wait for her to be ready to tell me how she feels

**this story got fluffy fast and i love it, don't like it review**

**thank you everyone who reads and supports my work i owe ya'll so muxh**

**love maeve**


	8. the loss and the lie

**Me: could Dante be hiding under the couch?**

**Dante: she doesn't own huntik**

**Me: that's where you've been hiding you bad, bad boy**

**Dante: help me!**

"Zhalia what's wrong" dante asked me

"nothing" i replied

"that sure as hell didn't look like nothing"

"it was just me freaking out over some small thing nothing really" i said as i stood back up and wiped the tears from my eyes

"damn it zhalia i need to know because i love you" he said with a bitter laugh

"and i can't protect you against some unforseeable enemy or problem but i'll wait for you to feel like you can trust me, because you're worth it and you'll be always worth it."

"really it's nothing i'm fine"

"okay i'll wait but i hope you know you can trust me with anything" he said

god i can't even tell the man i love that i'm powerless what's wrong with me?

"look i'm fine you can go now" i said

"okay but tell me when you feel better"

"okay" i said and ran up to him and suprised him by kissing him on his stubbly cheek "see you later"

i said to him with a fake tone of cheer in my voice as i rushed back to my room and sat behind the door and mourned the loss of my dearest friend and companion


	9. those crazy kids!

**hi readers i had a minor case of writer's block but i'm back and of course i don't own huntik...**

**Yet :p**

I walked down the hallway through Dante's house, the keys he'd given me in my hand as I walked purposfully down the hall to Dante's room.

when I got to his room I knocked on the door three times and waited for him to come to the door

when he entered the doorway I wouldn't have guessed that he would've been still asleep it was 9:00 in the morning

his hair was messy, he had a light stubble on his face and as my eyes went lower I saw what he was wearing or rather what he wasn't wearing and that was a shirt,

I said "oh my gosh i'm sorry I didn't think you'd be asleep, do you want me to come back later?"

"no" he said "I'd rather be awake and talk to you than be asleep and dream of you."

I felt a part of me melt inside as he said that to me and I knew it was true, that he loved me and would always want to see me and that made it harder to do this because of how much I love him

"look" I said "do you want to get changed so we can talk"

"sure" he said "come on in"

it was one of the first times i'd been in Dante's room even when we would talk we'd be in the kitchen or living room

"okay" I said as i walked into his room

"I just came to return this" I said holding up the keys

"but why?" dante asked

"because I'm leaving the team" I said confidently

"what!" he said

"I won't be of much help during a battle so I resign from the team."

"Zhalia no don't leave us, don't leave me"

"I have to" I said "If I stay you'll get hurt and it'll be my fault and because I love you I can't let that happen, do you understand?"

"Zhalia please don't leave me, I love you, I love you so much that when you're gone It's like the light has gone out of my life, please don't leave me like my parents did, like your parents did also, If you leave me you won't be doing me a favour you'll be killing a vital part of me, and that part is you."

"oh god Dante I love you so much, I I won't leave you, ever" I said.

then he took my face in his hands and kissed me long and powerfully,

he made me feel how much he wanted and loved me and as I kissed him back trying to make him feel my love, my hands in his hair,

his hands on my waist.

I finally felt like I belonged to someone and that person is and always will be Dante,

my first and only true love, tears running down my cheeks,

he said "hey don't cry I'm here and always will be."

That was what I needed to hear,

I had been left by so many people I needed someone who would always be there,

thats what I had in dante,

and what Dante had in me,

maybe if we saved each other we could be redeemed

both of us had done things and seen things to scar our childhoods and later would scar our adulthood but as long as we're together those things don't matter all that matters is us


	10. the truth

**I'm working on two stories now so I'm going to update slower now but stick with me and check out my other story love ya'll and as always I have the huntic characters chained up in my basement and we are having lots of fun (Lok learned about the whip! big day for him) but I still only own them when I write fun stuff!**

when Dante and I walked down the stairs towards my room hand in hand I saw that my room had been ransacked all of my belongings were stewn over the floor and when I went to check my dresser where I keep my titans

When I went over to my dresser part of me knew what was awaiting me what would be missing as I looked in my top drawer along with my socks and bras

where I've been keeping my titans because I have no use for them and looking at them just made the pain greater

But when I went to my dresser I saw that my Titans were gone and in their place, there was a note saying

_Dear Zhalia_

_your Titans are ours now and before you try to get revenge remember your loss of your powers if you ever want to see them again volunteer for our tests_

_regards Klaus_

I fell to the ground after reading this and felt myself go into shock.

Dante said gently "Zhalia what did they take, Zhalia"

I felt tears in my eyes stinging as they fell and a warmth as Dante's coat went around my shoulders and he picked me up like I weighed nothing, as he carried me to his room and placed me in his bed and I fell asleep

I was having a horrible dream where I was facing all the foes I had defeated in my lifetime but when the battle began i would reach for my titans when I would realize my titans were gone and I would be defeated again and again

I awoke to Dante holding me in his arms for a couple minutes I just sobbed into his chest feeling heartbroken, devastated

until I realized where exactly I was in Dante's room In Dante's bed, and he'd been a perfect gentleman not assuming anything, not taking advantage when he could've in my depressed emotional state

I realized that I could tell him anything without any judgement and I snuggled into his chest, the spicey yet manly smell that was purely Dante

just like him honest trustworthy and truthfull,

"all right I'll tell you what happened." I said to Dante

**oooh cliffhanger you know what'll make me update faster reviews**

**Dante: do what she says she's crazy**

**Me: madness is subjective _ **

**all flames will be used to burn Klause at the stake**


	11. trust issues

**hiya it's the writer i'm having problems updating it's taking forever but I'll keep writing as long as you review speaking of which I don't own huntik**

**Dante: that made no sense!**

**Me: are you sure about that Dante maybe you're the crazy one**

after I cried over my Titans a thought crossed my mind how is klaus alive king basilisk destroyed him,

the thought of my titan made me sob even harder into Dante's shirt

he stroked my hair and pressed kisses into my blue locks causing me to shiver

as he made a trail of goosebumps down my collarbone, but he never pushed anything or broke any boundries

"I hate seeing you like this, so broken, hurt I would do anything to help you."

"I need to tell you what happened to make me like this."

he nodded "you know you can tell me anything."

"remember at the ball when we were attacked," he nodded again.

"well when the Titan hit me with that energy he didn't just hurt me, he he took my powers to summon Titans and use powers, and I think It's permanent, whatever the Titan did."

"oh god" he said.

Instead of pulling away from me like I expected him to, to pull away from the freak,

he pulled me tighter and hugged me harder but not hurting me, never hurting meas well as kissing me

when he broke the liplock, he said "do you want the teens to know about this or is it our secret"

the man even made the 'our secret' part seem sexy what couldn't he say?

"could you not tell them, just for a little while" I asked my eyes wide with fright that he'd tell them

he chuckled then said "how could I say no when you are so cute" and then got serious

"you know the teens are going to find out when you stop going on missions that you can't use your powers."

"who said i'd stop going on missions." I said

he sat up as a reflex to his shock and he got up and paced leaving me in his bed saying "what if you get hurt you're helpless!"

"First of all I won't get hurt secondly" I stood up and walked over to him

and said the second part of my sentance

"I'm not helpless" and accentuated my words by throwing him across the room and over to his bed.

"fine" he said as he got up "but what if you are trapped in a corner by a strong seeker" he said as he stalked over near where I was standing and started to circle me like I was prey and he was predator

"you've fought long and hard." he said looking at my fragile state "the seeker attacks you're too tired to fend him off."

he says as picks me up gentle with his grip but too strong that I can't break out of, he dumped me on the bed as he narriates our mock fight

"he throws you on the bed holds you down." he said pinning me to the bed as I wriggled trying to get my way out of his strong sturdy arms but failing and giving in to his strength,

all while not saying a word to stop him knowing he would if I asked him to, this was all to make a point,

"you give in the seeker is too strong, there isn't anything you can say to get them to let go of you."

that was when I realized how close he was on top of me as our breath mingled.

that was when he realized as well as he moved closer I pushed up to where his lips were

he was hesitant at first but as I kissed him I felt him give in and felt his mouth move against mine

"I love you Zhalia" he said and thats why "I did this, because I need you to be safe."

"but I'll be with you, I'll be safe" I said

"but It'll take one bad day, for me to be unable to protect you and you'll be gone forever."

"I can keep myself safe" I said "but what If something happened to you and I wasn't there and didn't know?"

"as long as you will train with me in hand to hand combat, and you can beat me then I'll let you come on missions with us," he said "deal?"

"okay" I said and we continued our 'discusion' of earlier moments

**heya It's me again remember to review It makes Dante happy**

**Dante: no It doesn't, she's a liar**

**Me: shut up Dante**

**but for you people who are really dense their discussion was them making out :^)**


	12. a night well spent

**hey readers guess who doesn't own huntik (me). leave a review for who else doesn't own huntik**

**FYI personally I think Zhalia's training music is take a hint by the victorious cast cause she hardcore like that!**

*Sophie's POV*

Lok and I started hearing weird sounds coming from the training room so we stopped making out long enough to investigate what in the world was going on upstairs

we heard Zhalia say "I know you can go harder than that, what are you a thirteen year old boy?"

we started giggling at that until we realized what she had said

then we made identical eew gross faces when we realized what we thought they were doing,

we knocked on the door and waited for Dante to say come In when he did we saw that they were fighting,

Zhalia was wearing short shorts and a tank top that rode up to show her pale stomach.

Dante was wearing a pair of long shorts and no shirt as his workout clothes his lack of a shirt showed his tan, lean muscles

no holds barred and they were all over at one point Zhalia pushed off the far wall and lunged towards Dante,

somehow he caught hin in his arms and whispered something in her ear and what he said made Zhalia blush bright red

after the fight Lok asked "what did Dante tell you?" she crooked her finger at him a gesture to tell him to come closer and and whispered something in his ear,

which made him in turn blush red and sputter "what, did he, god that's.. gross"

Zhalia nodded at him and said "truth"

later I asked what Dante had said he just said "you really don't want to know."

*Zhalia's POV*

after Dante and Zhalia finished sparring she said "now that wasn't very nice."

"well" he said

"I had to do something, you were pretty distracting with all that skin showing it was already tempting to grab you now I can't even resist you."

"too bad" she said and walked away

but he quickly grabbed her from behind and kissed her swallowing her mock scream

and kissed her so lovingly turning it into a purr of delight

he pushed her against the wall gently, then lifted her us and she lifted her legs over his hips kissing her harder

when she started lightly biting her lips making her let out a light moaning sound letting him hear appreciation, how he made her feel

as he kissed her thoroughly making her feel naked though not a single article of clothing was off

he carried her to his room where they spent the night snuggled up next to each other fast asleep


	13. the ring of arc

**hi peeps it's me again i know you want the dante but I have to tell you I don't own huntik**

the next morning the Teen seekers, Dante and I had breakfast together, almost like a family after we finished eating I volunteered to go get the mail

went to get Dante's mail there were the normal things in the mail bills, advertisments, mission plans and then I saw something weird.

It was a jewlery box, the weird thing was that it was adressed to me and It was at Dante's house,

so I opened It and saw it was a ring a beautiful ring made of silver

I looked at it for a moment and saw the blue stone

It reminded me of something but I wasn't sure what that was

I took the box to the living room and I heard Dante say something that didn't really register about the ring of arc being stolen

as I said "hey guys this was in the ma..." I broke off with a bloodcurdling scream as I put the ring on my finger

I screamed again and again seeing my past betrayal and my possible future betrayal

I don't know how long I screamed and shrieked,

until my voice was gone Dante was there and I was incoherent mumbling mad ramblings

*Dante's POV*

when I heard Zhalia scream I ran over to her when I saw the ring on her finger

and I felt all the blood drain from my face as I reflected on what had happened If she died there would be no way I

Sophie said "but she knows a spell, headcage to get rid of the effects."

then I blurted out "she's not a seeker anymore the effects are stronger on her"

"what" Sophie yelled "for how long?"

"since the ball." I replied

"she needs serious help" Sophie said

"we should take her to the Foundation hospital." I said

we rushed her to the Foundation hospital in venice where they were able to treat her, she Is currently in a induced coma so she can heal,

it's been eight days,

I rarely leave her bedside Sophie visits every day to check in on her,

Lok can't stand the hospital and tries to visit

he rarely stays more than twenty minutes

I am scared for her if she doesn't wake up soon,

she may die at twenty-two

I love her,

if only she would wake up,

every time her heart flutters I rush to her side

I will wait for her if she will live I will stay with her forever

If she could only open her eyes,

If I could ever see her beautiful amber eyes ever again

I would never want herto close them again

If only she would open her eyes

**I have an Idea for the next chapter but I won't write until you review so I know what to do for and to poor Zhalia**

**Dante: if you kill her off I swear to god I'll...**

**Me: beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ep (imitating flatline. evil smile) :S**


	14. Save me!

**Hey guys this chapter'll be short because I needed a name for a female character I don't own huntik not today not tomorrow and not yesterday**

I was in Zhalia's hospital room when I got a visit frim Metz

who had a mission for me,

I declined the mission but Metz had gotten a hint that there was a healer who could help Zhalia In the netherlands

the only problem was that we had to find her.

"Seekers" I said "we have a mission"

we had to leave Zhalia in venice because It would be dangerous for her to be moved

we were at the beach where our information lead us to we as we were walking along the shore Lok slipped and fell

Into an underwater cave Lok I said and dove In after him followed closely by Sophie

There was a woman in the cave with purple hair and dark brown eyes, we could almost even see the power the woman was radiating

"I am Aledia, the noble maiden, of europe" the woman said

"can you help us and our friend."

"I'm sorry there Is nothing I can do for you, Dante Vale,"

"but you", she said pointing to Sophie "I can give you a powerful gift Casterwill"

"thank you." Sophie said

"will it help Zhalia?" asked Dante asked

"yes" she said "this will help but it will be up to you to save her from herself."

"thank you Aledia" Dante said

"will you do me a favour?" she asked Dante

"yes of course." Dante replied

"will you tell my daughter I'm sorry for leaving?"

"wait you mean you're Zhalia's mother?" Sophie said

"yes" she said "that is exactly what I mean. now come here child" she said to sophie

Sophie obliged her and went over to her,

Aladia grabbed Sophie's hand and a flash of light was produced

"wow" sophie said "what do I do with It"

"the right thing" Aladia said to Sophie

"tell my daughter I love her" Aladia said as she flashed us out of the cave and onto the beach all still dry

we all hurry back to the airport to get back to venice, back to Zhalia

**how will sophie save Zhalia?, will Zhalia wake up all in the next chapter.**

**review for new chapters**


	15. to end the world

**hi guys more Zhalia in this chapter yea **

**FYI Zhalia's mom left to be the lady of the cave and whatnot**

**Dante: you suck**

**Me: pretty much **

**I don't own huntik**

*Dante's POV*

we were In Zhalia's hospital room,she still hadn't woken up,

when Sophie came in and said "I think all I have to do is hold her hand and Imagine the energy surging out of me and into her to heal her."

Sophie stepped forward when I asked, "are you sure?"

"yes" Sophie said "I hope this will work." she said the last part at a mutter

when she held Zhalia's hand black veins started crawling from Sophie's hand into Zhalia's

sliding up her skin, up her face and even went in Zhalia's hair and a black ooze came out of her scalp

at the same time her eyes flew open but they weren't the amber color I loved they were red as blood

with a black ring around the outside of the red the rings were as black as pitch and dark as night,

instead of the sadness in her eyes there was nothing, void of all emotions except hatered

I ran towards her to gather her up in my arms,

to hold her but when I got close She put her hand out

I flew across the room and hit the wall but I got up and slowly walked towards her hands out to show goodwill towards her

I said "Zhalia what happened"

she screamed covering her ears cowering in pain she cried out "stop it stop it, stop"

"stop what Zhaal"I asked

"stop thinking!"

"wait can you.." "hear what you're thinking, yes, and it's too loud I'm being crushed, I have to end it stop the suffering."

"how would you do that Zhaal?" I asked

"I'll end the world." Zhalia said as she put her hand out and broke the glass of the window and jumped out but before she hit the ground she disapeared into a portal

about five minutes later Metz called me saying "there was an influx of power eminating from the ring then Zhalia apeared to the huntik safehouse where the ring was kept, and stole It what Is she going to do!"

"she's going to end the world" I said as my face paled


	16. life and death

**dum dum dum Zhalia what's it going to take to save you review and again I don't own huntik**

"I've only heard of a few cases like Zhalia's" Metz said

"when a seeker amasses enough power to no longer be human,"metz said

depending on the source of her powers she may become a dark or light goddess," he continued

"dependng on her actions if you are able to stop her now she will take a turn for the light." he ended his story with "the last time this happened was with Zhalia's mother nobody could help her so she's kept in a cave in the netherlands. the power runs in the family, if a female of her family gets enough power they become their true form."

"you knew this would happen the whole time, didn't you?"Sophie said

"I had a guess that she would inherit the power but I wasn't sure."

"seekers"Dante said "we have a mission"

"So" Sophie said "we have to stop a crazy goddess from destroying the world all while not hurting her?"

"pretty much" Dante said

"let's find our magikly inclined friend" Sophie said

"the only rule for finding Zhalia" Dante said "is that we won't hurt her, we need her to trust us not feel threatened by us."

"what will she do If we threaten her?" Sophie said

"she will destroy you before she ends the world." Dante said

"the only thing she needs is more power where would she go?"

*at the Organization headquarters*

"wilder," the new leader of the orgnization turned to where the noise came from there was nobody there

he sat back down he heard it again "wilder"

"who is there" he shouted

"just me" Zhalia said through giggles

"Zhalia? is that, is that you, why are you here?" he said harshly

"It's me" Zhalia said then Zhalia turned dark "and I need something of yours"

"what, what is that?" he stuttered in fear

"your soul" Zhalia said as she put her hand over wilder's heart

Wilder screamed as he felt his soul be stolen from him, a horrible feeling

"do you know what it feels like now?" Zhalia hissed at him

"how it feels to have your most important part stolen from you, how does it feel? isn't the pain exquisite?" Zhalia said

then Zhalia heard the voice she loves, slightly gruff get soft "Zhaal stop,"

"why should I Dante" Zhalia said a smirk creeping across her face without turning around, already knowing who it was.

"because this isn't you" Dante said

"who am I then Dante" putting as much hate in his name as she could manage

"you are" Dante said "the most beautiful, amazing seeker, or person in the world and you can beat this, you can be the better person"

"what if I don't want to be the better person" Zhalia said childishly

"you can be the better person I know you, I love you" Dante said

"Dante you don't understand It hurts I feel everyone's pain It would be better If I just ended It."

"Zhalia" Dante said calmly "that's not up to you everyone has their own life to live"

"what If the person's life isn't worth living" Zhalia said

"if you want to destroy the world you'll have to start with me, kill me first" Dante said

"fine" Zhalia said and put her hand on Dante's muscular chest and started taking his soul

until she heard him say "Zhalia I love you."

when he said that something inside her clicked and she remembered who she was the black drained out of her entire body.

for a moment she was surounded by white and her hair turned white.

then the pigment returned to her entire bodyand she was Dante's love again.

she was the last thing he saw before he faded and he died with a smile on his face

**hi guys don't worry he isn't permanantly dead**

**Dante: why did you kill me, you, you're psychotic**

**Me: pretty much**

**Review for more Dante**

**Dante**: **please do I don't want to die forever, and she's *points at me* is crazy**


	17. until death do us part

**heheheheh Dante's dead oh no whatever will we do, too bad I don't own him**

"no, no,no," Zhalia said through tears "what did I do, I killed him, he's dead because of me it's my fault oh no, I love him, I love him so much.

"Dante can you hear me" Zhalia said holding his cold hand in her warm ones, Is there anything I can do!" she screamed

A realization dawned on her as she said "volvera a min o que eu perdin o meu verdadeiro,volva para min"

as she said that her hair turned white and so did her eyes, her entire body lost it's color

and put her hands on either sides of his head and traveled into where he was in his spiritual form.

Zhalia cried out to him "Dante, I'm so sorry for every thing I've done to you."

Dante said "It's alright I love you and now we can be here, together forever"

"no" Zhalia "this isn't where I belong I have to go back and I want you to come with me, will you?"

"but" Dante said "I can see my parents they are over there all I have to do is go through there, why won't you come with me?"

"because" Zhalia said "It's not my time, If you go in there I don't think I'll ever see you again."

Dante pulled her into his arms and Zhalia nuzzled into his shirt

"why not, because I think I'm immortal, I won't die, I love you so much please don't leave me." Zhalia sobbed into dante's chest

"I love you" Dante said "even if I stayed I would still love you."

at that Zhalia sobbed even harder

"but" Dante said "I'm not going to leave you nothing even death would keep me from you."

and at that Dante took Zhalia's hand in his and lightly kissed it making Zhalia shiver and Dante smiled at that

as Dante picked a very tired Zhalia up bridal style he said "let's go home" as they went back together.

**hi me again in the next chapter I may put more DxZ so stay tuned and review!**

**special thanks to Jane EyreO for helping me throughout the entire story **

**:) maeve**


	18. vampyre Dante

**hi guys me again just wanted to tell you 1) I don't own huntik 2) the chant Zhalia did was "return to me whom I have lost my truest love, return to me" thanks**

*Zhalia's POV*

when we got back to the house

I saw the teens and mets all fighting over something

until Dante and I entered the room then they all fell silent, Dante and I walked Into the room holding hands,

as I went ino the living room I squeezed Dante's hand and he squeezed back

the entire group of us just stood there waiting for their reaction, for them to yell at her or call her names.

but that never came instead Sophie and Lok came running towards me and I was determined to show no fear but I still flinched when they got close.

Sophie looked at me with hurt eyes.

Lok and Sophie wrapped me up in a gentle hug

I was suprised but after a moment I hugged them back and Sophie looked up at me and said "I wanted to know that you guys were safe."

then I said "I was safe but you guys weren't you all were in so much danger."

Lok said"danger is my middle name."

Dante said jokingly "and here I was thinking It was Allister."

"Dante" lok said annoyed "why would you tell them that."

"you would not have hurt us," sophie said serious

"I hurt Dante" I said "I killed him"

"but" Dante said "Zhalia brought me back to life."

Metz who had been quiet the entire time said "you became a Guardian?"

"a what now" Lok said

" a person or group of people who protects a Goddess" Metz said

"you may know them as a Vampyre." Sophie said eyes wide in awe

"I'm a Vampire now?" Dante exclaimed

"yes" Sophie said in a huff "if you want to use the common term."

"as in drinks blood and fears the daylight?" Dante asked

Sophie said "you can go out in the sunlight and only need blood once a month."

"and Zhalia can continue making Guardians If the person is close to death," Metz added

Sophie continued by saying "according to legend casterwill's Daughter was a Goddess, when she died so did her Guardian,"

"wait" I said "aren't I immortal?"

"no" sophie said "you and Dante will be very difficult to kill but not immortal, so you two will have to be even more careful on missions because, Zhalia you hold Dante's life in your hands."

"we can still do missions?" Dante said

"why yes you are still among the foundations best operatives." Metz said

"great" I said before Dante could protest "I'll do It"

**hiya ya'll the team will go on more missions in the near future so stay tuned**

**Dante: yea I'm still alive**

**Me: not for long if you don't shut It**


	19. he let her

**hey sorry for not updating this may or not be the last chapter review and tell me what to do and again huntik isn't mine I just run around naked in Iginio Straffi's yard**

"excuse us for one second" Dante said as he dragged Zhalia gently through threshold of the door and Zhalia looked exhasperated "what was that Dante?"

"don't you think that's dangerous for you? you just dragged me back from the brink of death!"

"look Dante" Zhalia said "I need something to distract me!"

"can't you wait for a couple weeks, just to recuperate?"

"I need some time to think about this, and if you can't support me doing this I'll go on a solo mission" as Zhalia said that Dante nearly growled

Zhalia saw the look on his face but continued anyway "I want to feel normal, like I didn't KILL you less than twenty four hours ago, I just want to feel normal!"

by now both of them were yelling "what if you go out and get killed, even if I somehow survived I would be haunted by you forever"

there was a moment of silence as Dante took a deep breath and said "look I just love you so much that I can't stand"

he took in a ragged breath "I just love you so much that if you leave and don't come back I would break into pieces that only seeing you can put back together"

Zhalia felt part of herself melt as he said that but she still said " I need something to keep me grounded, my life is so messed up that I just need something"

"Zhalia" Dante said "I want to be your anchor, I want to be everything you need, because you're all I need"

"Dante" Zhalia took a deep breath before continuing

"there is a psychological reason for you wanting me to like you, I brought you back from the edge of death, that left an impression of something on you but you need to be able to make your own happyness, I'm sorry, Dante."

Zhalia walked out and for the first time,

he let her

**mwaaaaaaahaaaaaa my first chap back heehee I'll probably update after the break so wait! review and I'll try and get it done before then **


	20. why can't I forget him?

**hey me again what's up how you've been? good okay, well yeah Lok hasn't been, he's locked in my basement currently heehee :P no I'm serious. I don't own huntik but I would very much like to own Dante :p**

*Zhalia's POV*

I ran swiftly, my feet barely touching the earth,

I heard footsteps behind me and my heartbeat was struck into an even greater frenzy

I felt as if it would beat out of my chest

my feet covered in dirt

HE was gaining on me

if he caught me I was dead

no mercy

I was sure that he could hear my breathing speed up and the very blood flowing through my veins

I tried to run faster, my feet pounding the dirt

how was he tracking me?

fear dragging it's icy fingers down your spine

hands clenched so tight that blood was running down my hands from the cresent marks embedded in my palms

adrenaline kept me from feeling the pain, yet.

that is if I survive the night

in my haste to get away I forgot to notice the rock on the ground that tripped me up.

I saw his outline in the fading dusk, he was smirking that was all I could see

I scrabbled for distance to put between us

when did I become so weak, unable to hold my own in a battle

at that thought I stood shakily to face my demise

at that moment I realized that my persuer was male, and the smile was more of a pained grimace

as he turned to me and said to me with _my _Dante's face and _my _Dante's voice

"Why, Zhaal, Why?" with disgust in his voice "Why did you do this to me?" he implored "Why?"

*Narriator POV*

Zhalia screamed as she awoke in her apartment

cold sweat covered her body, and she began to sob into her hands

_why! Zhalia said Why can't I forget him?_

**this is your neighborhood friendly (for the most part) authoress wanting to remind you to review and to tell you not to have such a **_**simple mind**_


End file.
